In a distributed-computing, multi-tenant platform, establishing common rules and procedures for users across all tenants can prove to be valuable from an efficient computing perspective. To this end, adding functionality to various program modules for tenant use proves to be a valuable addition in that such functionality typically scales well with a multi-tenant platform. In a multi-tenant platform, users may choose to keep business records in the context of typical enterprise-wide systems such as a customer-relationship management (CRM) system or an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system.
In such enterprise-wide systems, it is common for users to want to generate comments, reminders, or other forms of secondary information and associate that information with a project, task, record, file, and the like. One way that people typically memorialize such secondary information is through use of a simple real-world solution (such as the well-known “post-it notes”) to generate “reminders” or information about tasks or projects. Once created, such a user may then place the generated notes in physical proximity to a computer or workspace. However, this creates a cluttered working area and the notes are prone to being lost or damaged.
Various electronic/digital implementations of “sticky notes” exist, but there is no efficient way to link such documents to a record or file to which said documents pertain. This can make it difficult to associate a comment or suggestion with a specific file, record, or set of information. This situation can be especially frustrating when there are a group of people working in multiple locations (and hence potentially in multiple time zones) that need to be able to track each other's inputs during the development of a product or service in a way that clearly associates those inputs with the project or task they are working on. Conventional approaches to providing a solution to this problem are inefficient, ineffective, or suffer from other disadvantages.
Note that the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and figures to reference like components and features.